Tallin
Recent History While Tallin hasn't turned his back on the Garou, he has expressed his belief that if there was any hope for Gaia, or her children, the shifters needed to put aside differences and try to find some sort of peace between them. He has been off on many travels to try and spread the idea, and to work on creating a bridge of diplomacy. As one might expect, this has drawn eyes on him. Not all of them in positive interest. The Silent Striders aren't sure what to make of him either. On one hand, he has been working to help the tribe get back to their homeland. On the other, he has offered the opinion that perhaps some Mages, and even Vampires, could be potential allies in the fight to save Gaia from complete destruction. --- --- --- --- -The Tales of WinterKnight- -The Fall of Red Rock- Told by -SilverSong- Those who have come to know the one called Winter Knight, known to others as Tallin the Stormdancer, know he rarely tells his own tales. Considering the look of anguish upon his face at the end of the terrible battle, we feel, this is likely to be one of those he doesn't speak of. There is little to be said beyond what was well known; Like so many, he stood his ground in defense of the sacred ground, and in an attempt to protect his fellows of the nation. He didn't fight for honor, nor for glory. He used every trick, every gift, everything he could muster to try and hold back the enemy. And suddenly, when all looked like it would end in defeat, the battle changed. The enemy, was gone. The battle over, his blood allowed to cool, the Strider looked to all the dead on both sides. He looked at the blood that soaked the ground, and heard the calls of pain from all around him. It was too much, he moved to his knees, and lowered his head. It was there he spoke prayers to Mother, spoke them for all of those who would breathe no more that day. Some claim he cried, shattered from the experience. Others though, believe the event only made him stronger in his beliefs, more powerful and dangerous. But if you wish to know what I believe? I think he wept, because he knew how senseless the loss of life was on all sides. And I pity all forces out there, responsible for such a terrible event. --- --- --- --- Personality RP Hooks *Sometimes can be found traveling around LATMA for one reason or another. *Tends to frequent the Wolf's Mantle Tavern to visit with Art, or just to chill out for awhile. *Can sometimes find himself stuck playing hero. Tallin's Views of Locations Blythe Blythe is a terrible place. Sure, there's a good chance you can find things you need, and some things you may not have known was around. You may even find work worth the doing. It's a miserable place though. Look at the people trying to escape it. Some people are so desperate, they'll sell themselves in hopes they'll survive to see a better place. If any humanity remains in your heart and soul, to see these people and what they'll do, will be something that leaves you feeling sick in your heart for days. As for what you can expect there beyond that, I can't tell you much. I mean, you'll find runners, people seeking to trade, but you can't be sure what anything is going to cost you. I heard leadership has changed recently, but I haven't been back there to see if it is better than it was under the cold-hearted bastard, who controlled it before. My suggestion, is avoid it if you can. The Wall, Redlands, Paradiso Colony This is a good place held by good people. They've done quite a bit to make the land lively, and they're doing a good job at making this place a true haven from the darkness found both in the cities, and the wastelands. If you can get in here, and you're seeking a home, I highly recommend it. It's not an easy life though, so be ready to fight for a life worth keeping, and worth living. As a visitor, give these people a hand if you can. They could use it, they'll appreciate it. I also recommend lending a hand to defend the wall. That should be a survival instinct, but, well, not everyone has a strong survival instinct. As for the wall.... There's some really bad elements out there. This place is important, but defending it can be brutal. Watch out for things that seem out of place, and don't let anyone get too close to the gate until you're sure they aren't packing explosives. RP Logs (Use Log/Tallin) Log/Tallin Props Tallin-Hat-01.jpg Tallin-belt-01.jpg Soundtrack "A Hero Comes Home" by Idina Menzel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8lqZ-gjWQI Category:Character/Male Category:Character/Garou Category:Character/Silent Strider Category:Active PC